Destiny's Threads
by Gemini Star
Summary: The past, the future, the present. The time does an intricate dance of destiny that ties an unbreakable bond between Nakuru and a Guardian of the future ...
1. Meeting You

**Destiny's Threads  
Chapter One: Meeting You**

"Ohohohohohohoho! Stop it, I beg of you!" 

I shrugged and tilted my head to the shafts of sunlight peeking though the windows. It was an absolutely gorgeous Monday morning, even if it _was_ the start of school. Oh well. You can't avoid it. 

"Please please please! I'll do anything, _anything_ you ask!" 

I enjoyed the feel of warm, cheerful sunlight on my face. The weather was cooperating well, and the mist had just lifted. I wondered if Sakura's Mist Card did that. Nevertheless, it's nice out anyway ... 

"Stop stop stop stop stop stop STOP!" 

I lifted my hands from a squirming, cat-like creature. His bluish-green ears were twitching and his small body was curled up into a fetal position. He still shook with reluctant laughter. "Admit it, Suppi! Your - name - is - Suppi!" 

"No!" Suppi stood up daintily, tears of mirth still shining on the jet-black cheeks. "My name's Spinel Sun!" 

I waved my hands threateningly at him and he backed away. "I - I can transform! And blast you into a thousand little pieces!" 

Sure, when tigers turn spotted and dance the macarena around me. 

"I will! I promise!" Suppi began glowing a furious blue-green light. "I'll do anything to avoid that again!" 

Damn. Maybe tigers _will_ turn spotted and dance the macarena around me. 

Then something clicked in my mind. "Anything?" I asked innocently, reaching behind my back and crossing my fingers. Suppi nodded violently as the light began to fade. "Anything!" "Repeat after me," I instructed, and poor, naive Suppi did just so. "My," I began. Suppi followed obediently. "Name is Suppi." 

Suppi repeated it until the meaning settled in. "Oh no," he groaned, putting his face into his paws. "I'm done for." "No you aren't," I said cheerfully as I opened the door and stuck my head out. "You're just done for." 

"That's what I said!" 

"Oh Eriooooooool!" I called. 

"Don't! No!" Suppi hissed at me. I ignored him and yelled even louder. "Eriooool!" 

"What is it, Nakuru?" Eriol looked up the stairway. He began mounting the steps up to where I was and entered the room. Suppi cowered at a corner as I very, _very_ cheerfully explained. "You see, Spinel Sun has just changed his name to ... drumroll please," I paused for effect and to imagine the drumroll. "Suppi!" I finished, grinning. 

"Oh, really?" Eriol asked mildly. I nodded. "Yep! And I have it all on tape!" I patted my trusty tape recorder that I had hidden beneath my clothes. 

"Suppi, you better start acting nicer to me or I'll have this copied out. Then I'll get a copy for Yue, for Sakura ... " 

*** 

I dipped my ankles into the pool and waded out a little. I found the stone seat exactly five steps from the edge of the pool and sat down on it. Half my body was submerged in water, whereas the other half was out in the open air. My long brown hair trailed in the water behind me, fanning out like a peacock's tail. I slid my hands into the water, quietly taking the pleasure of the untouched atmosphere completely unbroken by any noise. 

Anyone who knew me would be surprised. I'm not a serious person, and I know it. But there's a dreamy, solemn side to me, a side that I can't fathom nor care to. Maybe it just comes with being one of Clow's creations. 

I stopped moving and became deathly still. The water calmed and I saw the reflection of the full moon in front of me. Reaching out, I tried to grab it, but the water splintered into millions of agitated ripples. Almost magnetically, I looked up and gazed at the moon. Sure enough, it was there, serenely beautiful. Sometimes I imagine that I look like the moon: patient and silently fair. But you're not, this wicked little voice inside me protests. You're just this clumsy girl that everyone accepts because they _have_ to. 

What's that? 

My inner sense stretched and sprang up, fully alert. I stood too, my school uniform darkened and soaked with the icy water. I pinpointed the source almost immediately and swung towards it, eyes narrowed. I was getting ready to transform if necessary. 

Even as I looked, the magical, silver light appeared, flickering. It was a small dot of light; only a small dot of light. It could have been a firefly. But I knew it was more. 

The light began shining brighter and brighter, and eventually, it transformed into a portal of dancing beams. It was a portal all right ... I was certain of that. A magical portal that has the ability to tranport anyone anywhere. 

But portals didn't just appear in forests, in the middle of my secret glade, at that. They could not be conjured and only appeared in certain places. My eyes glowed pink and I began forming an ice-crystal in my left hand. 

A figure formed and began struggling out of the portal. Uncertainly, I inched slightly closer as it became more outligned; clearer. It broke free of the portal and fell in a heap to the forest floor. I involuntarily took a step back, my hand to my heart, as he looked up at me. 

Oh God, help me. 

He was beautiful. 

He had long, white hair that tumbled down his shoulders in a silky sheet. The silverish hair cast a halo on his face. His eyes were a mysterious pale green, a tint that I had never even seen before. He was dressed in robes, simple ones, of white, the only decoration being the black ribbon tied about his waist. I recognied them as training robes; I had a pair. Ceremonial robes, used for battling, would always be more intricate. His lips were very kissable, I realized dreamily. They were soft and pursed in the sweetest way possible. This man was casting a spell on me, and I was falling under it, even if I didn't know his name! 

From his position on the floor, he looked at me, my ice-crystal fully formed in my hand. With a growl, he rolled and leapt up, an orb of fire in his hand, in the shape of a star. His eyes, too, were glowing, like mine: but in a sharper shade of green. 

I let my hand fall to my side and relaxed myself. Once I ensured that my eyes were not glowing and that I displayed no outward sign of magic, I turned to him. 

*** 

When Sojel fell through the portal, he hadn't expected anyone to see him. After all, it was the dead of night, and the portal opened in the middle of the forest. But saints alive, there was someone, and it was a girl. A woman, really. 

She faced him with her eyes glowing a light pink and an ice-crystal in her hand. A commander of ice magic, under the moon sign, he'd registered almost immediately. Even though she was half-crouched, he was impressed by the natural way she held herself. A good fighter, he believed. 

But he was bewitched by her beauty more than anything else. Not only did she look gorgeous (and had a wonderful body too - Sojel slapped himself inwardly before he could think of any other not-too-clean thoughts), but she showed a personality that was clear as a bell. Dreamy, yet fiery, solemn, yet goofy - he could practically feel the different sides of her clashing, the result being this fantastic woman in front of him. 

Oh no, he was falling in love. 

Sojel was brought by to reality by the girl's voice. "Who are you?" she asked sharply, as her magic faded. She kept her battle stance, though. 

Sojel let the magic die before replying her. "My name is Sojel. Who are you?" he snapped in return, suspicion flooding his mind again. She couldn't be an Arit ... she couldn't. This creature before him was just so perfect ... 

"You can call me Nakuru." 

"Call you, eh? Not your real name, is it?" He hated himself for being so rude to her, but he had no other choice. If she were by some absolutely remote chance an Arit, he couldn't risk toppling head over heels in love. 

"I'm known, also, as Ruby Moon." 

Sojel's mind clicked on something. Ruby Moon. But that meant ... that meant ... the original Card Captor ... 

"Did you say Ruby Moon?" he asked helplessly. 

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Yes." 

*** 

Why was he acting so surprised? I looked at him critically. My feelings protested, but I ignored them as well as I could. "Did you say Ruby Moon?" he asked faintly. "Yes," I said, exasperated. 

"I know you can't trust me now, but you have to. Please." Sojel fixed me with an unwavering look, and I could feel myself melting. 

"I am from the future." 

 ****

**Author's Notes******

Yep, yet another new story. You guys are gonna kill me for not continuing the other stories as often as I should … gomen ne. 

What do you guys think of Sojel? Yeah, I admit that I was kinda thinking about Yue when I created him, but his hand isn't as long or thick as Yue's. 

Oh, and 'I' am Nakuru. If you can't tell, then you're denser than Sakura, which is to say very dense. ^.- If you want me to e-mail you when I update my stories, please just tell me in your reviews. If you're not with ff.net then you have to type out your e-mail. ^-^


	2. Dance of Time

**Destiny's Threads  
Chapter Two: Dance of Time**

I opened the door and it creaked open, slowly. "From the future," I muttered under my breath as the young man stepped in curiously. "From the future indeed ... " 

"Ruby Moon, where were you?" came Eriol's voice as he sauntered out of the kitchen, drink in hand. The two of us - Sojel and I - flushed in embarrasment as the light from the opened kitchen door flooded out and we were bathed in its warm glow. Eriol gave me a strange look and I looked down hastily. "I hope you weren't up to what you shouldn't be up to," the reincarnation of Clow Reed commented dryly as he strolled away. "The guest room is available," he added as an afterthought, disappearing into his room. 

I exhaled sharply. "Well Sojel, follow me." 

As I turned, Sojel stood rooted to the ground as if frozen. "Who - who was that?" he asked me weakly. I yawned into his face. 

"Does it look like I'm in any condition to reply?" 

I turned on my heel and climbed the neverending steps. Pushing open a door, I announced, "Your room. If you need anything, I'm across the corridor. If you want food, raid the refriegerator, Eriol doesn't care." When Sojel stepped in wonderingly, I shut the door behind him gently and padded into my room. 

There was just something about Sojel that makes me want to protect me. I don't know, but there was _something_. I'm pretty sure he's capable of defending himself, but he's so child-like that I can't help it. 

He could be dangerous, I reminded myself. I hoped not. But still, it's best to keep him at arm's length ... 

I fell asleep thinking of silver hair, apple-green eyes and lucious lips. 

The next morning, I was aroused by my alarm clock which was sqwuaking. Indigantly, I cracked open a reluctant eye and groaned when I saw the hand pointing to six-thirty. God, where had my sleep gone?! I flipped over, dragged a pillow over my head, blocked the ringing out and closed my eyes. 

"Damn you!" 

I slammed my palm down at the alarm clock and it shattered into a few pieces of metal and plastic. Smirking, I dropped the remains into the wastepaper basket on the way out. 

After changing into my school uniform, I brushed out the few tangles in my hair and took a deep breath, preparing for a day of school. I creaked open the door and jumped about ten feet into the air when I saw Sojel standing outside, hand on doorknob. 

"SOJEL!!" 

"NAKURU!" 

"YOU HENTAI!" I screamed bloody murder, bringing Eriol running. "KNOCK! Do you know the meaning of _knock_?! I was _changing!_ Perv!" I yelled the accusations into his face, my words incoherent with anger. "What's happened?" the calm voice of my master rang out from behind me. I pointed at Sojel, chest heaving, eyes flashing. "He - he didn't knock! Nearly barged in! Changing!" I could barely speak. 

Eriol wheeled around slowly and faced me. "He didn't come across you changing, did he?" 

"He almost did!" 

"Well, he didn't. Calm down, Nakuru, we're late," he instructed quietly. Scowling, I flounced down the stairs, leaving a puzzled Sojel behind. The last words I heard was Sojel's. 

"What's hentai?" 

*** 

Sojel wandered through the house aimlessly. There was nothing to do, nothing at all. No Arits to face, no one. 

_Thanks for telling me what hentai means, Eriol,_ he thanked silently. _She certainly is fiery; and she doesn't waste time getting angry. _

His head snapped up. He'd sensed it, and it wasn't strong. Not really. Just a little messenger, to check up on him. 

_You won't be going home alive, you worm,_ he vowed as he threw on his training robes. Quietly, he left by the front door. The fool of an Arit'd left already, leaving a clear trail of magic behind it. 

He caught sight of the Arit now, and pushed himself to move even faster. He swore when it wheeled into the forest and nearly melted among the trees. A wood-elf, an elf that lived in the forests and concealed themselves easily among the trees. He lashed out blindly with his aura and captured its energy resources tightly, refusing to let go, binding it to him, pulling threads of intricate power and time. 

"Come back here, you filthy Arit!" 

He caught it reopening the magical rip in the lining of time, the portal. With a swift stroke of an axe that he called on, he knocked the wood-elf aside. Like all Arit wood-elves it was horrifying to look at. Its face was deformed, twisted, that of a young child's, but lined with wrinkles of an old person. The portal was half-formed and with a deft sweep of his arm, he sealed it. 

"What are you doing here?" he growled, picking the two feet high Arit up with one hand and slamming it against a random tree. The blade of the axe glinted at its throat as he pushed it ever closer. "Tell me!" 

"The Oeki," it croaked, then paused, eyes trailing down to the axe that held its doom. "The Oeki called me to search for you; and to tell him where you were." 

The axe sang a bloody song as it cleaved the wood-elf's head. 

It was too awful to live, anyway, Sojel reflected as it dissolved into the air and was sucked away by an invisible source. The Oeki could not be escaped. He would be caught, would have to return, sooner or later. Later was more preferable. 

The power of Clow Reed swept through him and he stood, looking wildly about. 

_Stop looking. Come back to the house._

As if hypnotized, in a daze, Sojel began making his way out of the forest. 

*** 

I raised my eyebrows when he stumbled in, eyes blank. "Eriol, a bit too much power, doncha think?" I remarked, holding Suppi in my lap. Eriol nodded sheepishly as Sojel's eyes began refocusing. When they did, they widened as they took in Suppi. "Is that Spinel Sun? Am I in the age of the Card Captor Kinomoto Sakura, the Clow Mistress?" 

"Yes," Eriol said sharply. "Explain." 

Sojel sank onto a chair ... 

"As I've told Nakuru, I come from the future. 

"Then, it was all machinery. There was no room for imagination, nor for creativity, nor for fantasizing. The Clow Cards escaped again. Then, a girl named Li Iera let them go. There was no Sun or Moon Guardian, only me, the Star Guardian, an after-creation of Kinomoto Sakura. Yes, the Clow Mistress created me while on her deathbed, someone to absorb the power of the stars. I took the power and came to seal and guard the Clow Book. 

"Iera and I were capturing the Dark Card when the Oeki, appeared. We used a different language, but I knew the language of the olden days as the Clow Mistress had implanted it within my mind. The Oeki, a commander of magic himself, wanted the Clow Cards, and thus began his search, like a rival ... a deadly rival. 

"I saw through his plan. He wanted to use Iera to capture all Clow Cards before he found her and took the Cards by force. Iera refused, fought him and nearly lost, and we fled with the Clow Cards. Darkness descended upon the world like a plague, and the Oeki conjured a sick spell, causing humans to die like fleas. Iera and I hid, but we knew that the Oeki would find us sooner or later. 

"Iera had inherieted Kinomoto Sakura's love for her friends and the fearless courage of Li Syaoran. She went and searched for the Oeki, leaving me behind - or so she thought. I followed her and begged to come with her. She did not agree and commanded me to stay hidden while she fought the Oeki. 

"I knew it was useless. We'd lose. The Oeki was invincible. It was a miracle that we had managed to avoid him for so long. Nevertheless, I followed her to the Oeki's lair. She fought him there, courageously, knowing that she would lose, that she would die. I tried to save her, but I failed. She nearly managed to overcome the death spell that the Oeki had thrown over the world. Almost, but she did not. 

"Thankfully, the Hope Card, the Card that Iera had right from the start (like Sakura's Windy), was an intelligent, gentle spirit, and she transported me back here, to the past, where I can change all this. Change it so that the Oeki would never exist. She didn't know what era I would land in - would it be the Stone Age? - but she tried to focus her energies on the Clow Mistress's time. 

"Too late. The Oeki realized this and destroyed the Hope Card, taking the rest of the other Cards by force. His filthy team, the endless army of Arit, has been sent to search for me. The Hope had torn a lining in time, so I could come back. 

"Iera perished. She died for me, and there, the Li-Kinomoto line dissipated. I will not allow that to happen. I'll change all that. Somehow." 

"Li-Kinomoto ... " Suppi spoke. "So Sakura married Syaoran, eh?" He hid a smile. 

"Yes," replied Sojel. His eyes darkened with unshed tears for Iera. "All I want is for Iera, their great-great grandaughter, to live again." 

"But how do we stop the Oeki?" Eriol asked. I remained silent. Sojel cared for Iera like a younger sibling, he truly did love and admire and respect her. I applauded him silently for that. I opened my mouth to speak, but Sojel's voice cut me off. 

"Destroy Li Meilin." ****

**Author's Notes  
  
******

I didn't **exactly** update, just split the chapters into two. Gomen ne! I totally forgot to split one and two up. __ 


	3. Spirits of Denial and Shock

**Destiny's Threads  
Chapter Three: The Spirits of Denial and Shock**

"WHAT?!" Eriol's eyes widened, Suppi blanched and I toppled off my chair. As I climbed back into my seat, I inquired very politely: 

"Sojel,_ are you out of your mind?!_" 

Sojel's eyes were patient. "No. It's true. It may sound shocking, but Meilin does have magic. The magic awoke when Syaoran rejected her. She used it to create the Oeki, and secretly, she slipped it into the Clow Book's seal. When the seal was broken by Li Iera, the Oeki would be set free." 

"But Meilin?" I asked in disbelief. Suppi was stiff as I kept my hands on his silky black fur. Eriol didn't speak, but watched Sojel with an intenseness as if judging him. "I know it's hard, but you have to. She's the one feeding this devil, creating it. She's creating it still. You have to stop her, and killing her is the only way. She is aware of her magic, and it's powerful - comparable to Li Syaoran's, at least." 

"But ... but Meilin?" was all I could say. I looked up, incredulous, and swallowed as Sojel's beautiful green eyes locked on mine. "Yes, Li Meilin." 

"We'll do it." Eriol didn't meet my gaze, now turned upon him, nor could he meet Suppi's. He was, for once, looking devoid of hope, and another new thing: his head, once proud and held high like a horse's, was dipped, and he spoke to the floor. I was surprised, or rather, stunned. Eriol looked old; so very old, weary and exhausted. There were frown lines etched on his forehead and his lips were pursed. 

With a sudden jerk, Eriol looked up again. He gave the three of us a bittersweet smile. "What's more important, the world or an evil creature?" I was relieved to see the deft glimmer of hope in his midnight-blue eyes again. "The world," I replied softly. 

_But Meilin?_

*** 

"This is Sojel," I introduced. 

Sojel looked at the Card Captor in a state hovering between disbelief and happiness. "The - the Clow Mistress! Am I meeting the fabled Kinomoto Sakura at last?!" He fell to his knees, head touching his chest. Sakura looked shocked as she took a small step back. "Sojel?" she choked out. "Y - You can stand up." 

Sojel stood, but kept his eyes on the ground. I gave Sakura a sheepish smile. "You're practically a legend to him," I said apologetically. 

We didn't want to mess up the future, so we didn't tell Sakura of the Syaoran thing. As Syaoran rushed in and apologized for being late, I seated myself and Eriol began the explanations. "... So, if we want to destroy the Oeki, we have to kill someone." He looked at Sakura, Sojel, Suppi, Kero, Tomoyo, me, and finally, cast a glance at Syaoran that fell flat. 

"It's Meilin," he said gently. Syaoran froze. He didn't move, but his eyes pierced into Eriol's. "Did you say Meilin? Li Meilin? My cousin?" he demanded. Nobody spoke. Eriol couldn't look at anyone, his eyes were downcast once more. Suppi was left to reply. "Yes, Meilin." Sojel began another round of explanations. 

Throughout it, Syaoran kept silent. Sakura interjected with occasional questions, eyes filled with tears. Tomoyo nodded at intervals, her mouth in a grim line that I have never seen before on her and hope to never see again. I caught Kero sending a glance of pity and sorry to Syaoran. When Sojel was done, Syaoran finally said, "But do we have to? Is there no other way?" 

"There isn't an alternative. It's a matter of the whole world." 

"Yes, but this _is_ the past. What if I accepted Meilin? What if I went and told her I like her, then she wouldn't be mad or anything. Then we can change the course of history!" 

"The thing is," Sojel said patiently. "She already _has_ created the Oeki, that blasted monster. The Oeki will continue feeding on her magic. Only when we cut off the source of power, then the Oeki will die or fade away." 

Syaoran tried to say something, but failed. Blinking his eyes furiously, he stuck his hands into his pockets and looked at no one. When Sojel opened his mouth once more, Sakura sent him a silent, icy glare, one that I've never seen before either, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Sojel closed his jaw with a snap as Sakura inclined her head to Syaoran, indicating that we should keep silent. 

That day had been a whole series of firsts: Sakura's first cold warning, Tomoyo's grimness, Eriol's air of defeat. _Damn you, Sojel._ He had come bursting into our lives unannounced and so changed them; drastically. I was torn between love and hate. I admired him for his intelligence, his patience, his determination, his compassion and his childlike wonder, so similar to Sakura's. Then, alternatively, I detested him, for his lack of sensitivity, for his rudeness, for his big mouth. 

_Damn. Isn't that redundant? No one can be so close to perfection._

And yet he was. 

I heaved a long, heavy sigh. There was going to be dark days ahead. No matter how clichéd this sounds ... I could feel it in my bones. 

*** 

"Hey Meilin!" 

"What's up?" 

"We haven't seen you lately!" 

Sakura, Tomoyo and I fell over Meilin, laughing. I could see the sadness in Sakura's eyes and the forced cheer in Tomoyo's laugh. Wonderful. We were fawning over the girl we had to kill. 

_Ironic? I agree._ That annoying little voice came again. _Oh, shut up, you idiot,_ I cursed at the little voice. Vexed, I tried to shut it out but it still remained. I pictured two thought bubbles over my head: One a little devil, the other of an angel Ruby Moon. _Cute picture,_ said the voice. _Shut up!_ I yelled at it, and ignored it for the rest of the day. 

I kept it together as I touched the young girl's arm. "Meilin, I want to introduce you to Sojel," I smiled. Pulling on her arm, I led her to a patiently waiting Sojel. "Nice to meet you," said Meilin as she shook Sojel's hand. "He's ... my ... boyfriend," I said, blushing furiously as I did so. I made a mental note to kill Eriol for that outrageous story, but there really was no other way to introduce Sojel. Meilin would be suspicious if he popped out of nowhere with no particular reason. "I met him over the Internet, he used to live somewhere else in Japan, then he moved here, and it was a coincidence, and we began dating and we met each other and we've known each other for about a year counting the chats I've had with him," I blabbered utter nonsense as Meilin nodded politely. I stole a glance at Sojel and realized that he was blushing too. 

Well now. 

That was a surprise. 

I looked at Meilin and ended up staring. She was laughing at a joke Sakura was telling, her amber eyes shining. Her hair, pulled into two ponytails with buns on either side of her head, was long and brown. Her cheeks were rosy and her face was filled with happiness. I couldn't bring myself to think anything else besides this gay, young fourteen-year-old in front of me. Was she really a monster, like Sojel said? I felt tendrils of disbelief curl in my heart as I tossed Sojel an incredulous look. Sojel shrugged and, sighing, slipped an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, but he whispered, "Relax. She's suspicious." 

I glanced at Meilin and was shaken by the subtle change that had stole across the girl. Her eyes were now narrowed and shifty, and her fists were slightly clenched. Her fingers curled as if she wanted to strangle someone, the hair fell over her face casting shadows, making those once-lively features look like they were up to sinister intent. 

She looked like a monster. 

Almost instinctively, I buried my head closer to Sojel, who clutched me a little tighter than before. I felt a shiver run down my back, and he tensed in response. 

Meilin suddenly smiled, as if she hadn't noticed anything. "Good for you, Nakuru-san," she said, before turning away from me and into her school. As she disappeared into the doors with Sakura and Tomoyo flagging her, Sojel's arm lingered before drawing off. 

"She's creating the Oeki all right," Sojel remarked, voice low. I nodded soundlessly as we stepped through the front gates of our school. I thanked the lucky stars above that Sojel looked about twenty, the age he was supposed to be at at our school. Guardians were, of course, ageless, but I looked more mature than before; otherwise we'd never fit in. 

Touya and Yukito rounded the corner. Ever alert, Touya looked up at the sight of Sojel's silver hair. He nudged Yuki and they began making their way towards us. "Who are those?" murmured Sojel into my ear. 

"Touya; Sakura's brother and Yukito, his best friend. Yukito's the false form of Yue, the Moon Guardian of Sakura." 

Sojel nodded, indicating that he understood. "Touya gave his power to Yukito - " he began, but I silenced him by slipping my hand into his. He looked startled, so I gave him a look that reminded him of the role he was supposed to be playing. 

I strolled over casually, eyeing Touya. He, like Meilin before him, looked wary, but not as evil as she had. "This is Sojel, my new boyfriend." I was beginning to get comfortable with the words as Yukito grinned, greeting Sojel. 

Touya avoided eye-contact with me as he introduced himself stiffly but politely to Sojel. I barely restrained myself from glomping him. It was becoming a habit, and anyway, he was damn good-looking. 

Although Sojel is a _much_ better specimen of the opposite sex. 

_Hoeee! Where did THAT come from?!_ I blinked in surprise. 

"Shall we?" broke in Sojel, interrupting my thoughts. _Huh?_ I looked up, and realized that he was holding open the front door for me. "Thanks," I said as I stepped through, stealing one last glance at those lips. 

**Author's Notes**

Not much action in this chapter, but mostly emotions and stuff. Expect the next one by next Saturday, or sooner. ^-^ 

And nope, Meilin isn't the Oeki, she's creating it; feeding it with her own power. I think Sojel's explained it more thoroughly up there. Ja ne! ^-^


	4. Iera

**Destiny's Threads  
Chapter Four: Iera**

Somewhere in the future, a pile of debris shifted. 

A head of messy, brown, curly locks popped up from the wreck in the ground, and dust wildly flung about. A bloodied hand appeared to aid the owner in surfacing out of the wreckage that was once the Museum. 

_Where ... am I?_

Li Iera blinked slowly and looked around. She was pretty much okay; not very hurt, besides her fractured left wrist and dislocated left shoulder. 

"Sojel?" she asked pitifully, looking about slowly. She did not dare to move too quickly. Clutching the Clow Wand in her right hand, the Clow Wand that Kinomoto Sakura once held, Iera went to a tree and tried to regain her bearings, leaning against the smooth, unbroken trunk. 

The crackling of bushes alerted her to new danger. Iera felt for her Cards but found none. The unknown apporacher did not even give Iera time to mourn the loss of them, but advanced swiftly. Clumsily, she stuffed the Clow Wand into her waistband and drew out Li Syaoran's sword. 

A girl appeared out of the bushes. She appeared to be about fourteen, and she was dressed in ceremonial robes. Her hair was jet-black, the color of absolute night. Her eyes were a deep, calculating amber. She did not attack, but she held Iera in such an intense glare that Iera took a step back. However, the hand holding her ancestor's sword never wavered. She had been told by the ageless Sojel that Li Syaoran had never faltered with this sword in his skilled hand. It will not falter in hers. 

She certainly had a colorful history. Li Syaoran was one of the best swordsman in the history of magic, and Kinomoto Sakura one of the bravest and caring sorceresses. Iera hoped to have inherieted both sides of her family. 

"Who are you?" Iera asked the newcomer. 

"My name is Meilin," replied the girl, her eyes narrowed. 

"What do you want?" Iera asked faintly. Her strength was ebbing, yet she did not allow herself to weaken, to loosen her grip upon Syaoran's sword. Instead, the did the opposite: tightening her fingers, she weakly pointed it at the girl. The whole world was against her. There was no one as her ally. 

No one. 

Meilin's eyes locked on the sword, and she gasped. "That's Syaoran's!" 

It took Iera only a split second to recognize the name. "Who are you?" she asked once more, her voice made strong by the urgency that propelled her. 

Meilin turned angrily to Iera. "I am Li Meilin! If you hold Syaoran's sword, you should know who I am." 

Iera could not think. Her brain was fuzzy, and fatigue clouded her wits. "Just answer my question, Meilin: how are you related to Syaoran? Are you a descendant?" 

"I am his cousin and lover, damn you!" Meilin's eyes were blank, the eyes of a maniac. 

Iera took another step back in alarm. "But he's dead. And he loved Kinomoto Sakura." In a matter of seconds, Meilin closed the distance between them and slapped Iera, hard, across the face. The blow was so resounding, so hard, that her skin split across her cheekbone and started to bleed. Iera turned her head back to its original position, holding a disbelieving hand to her cheek. 

Without thinking, with intuitive deep in her coaxed out by Sojel's excellent training, Iera wielded her sword with skill worthy of its last owner. She swung the sword out and attacked Meilin, her eyes focused. Meilin dodged the blade; but just barely. 

Iera caught sight of Meilin's eyes and quickly looked away. They were rolling, dazed, completely blank. Spittle flew out of her mouth at irregular intervals, her eyes were, although crazed, were hard and set: on killing her, on retrieving the sword. Already she was looking at Iera's sword as if it were her own. 

Meilin finally landed a series of kicks on the sword, causing Iera, already weakened, to stumble back and fall onto the ground. Still Iera refused to give up or to even cry out in pain. She tried getting up, but her legs buckled beneath her. Her sword wavered for the first time as Meilin towered over her. 

"You!" Iera gasped out, finally picking out Meilin's faint aura. "You're the creator of the Oeki!" 

Meilin simply let out a grin as she reached for the sword. 

"Get out of her way!" 

A figure reached over and seized Meilin. He was slightly taller than she was, but that was all Iera could tell. He grasped a kicking, biting, scratching Meilin tightly, allowing Iera time to stand up. "Get away!" he yelled again. 

Iera knitted her eyebrows. In her state, she was in no condition to aid her helper, and she needed to keep alive - and the sword and Clow Wand - if she wanted the Clow Cards back. Biting her lip, Iera began running away, casting one last look at the figure. Her emerald-green eyes told him precisely that if she could help, she would. 

The figure, cloaked in a hood of dark green, threw Meilin off as Iera disappeared into the woods. There was a slight hesitation in his movements as he took a step forward. He looked at Meilin for a long time. 

Meilin was too agitated to have the sense of mind to pick his aura up. Furthermore, she was unsure if he had magic, and probing through him would drain her of the little magic the escape of the Oeki had left her. 

With a flare of his cloak, the figure disappeared. 

*** 

Sojel paced impatiently back and forth my not-so-secret glade. I put a hand on his arm, telling him to calm down. 

Sojel joined me under the moonlight, and we sat in silence. Finally, Sakura broke it. 

"When's he coming back?" 

"Calm down, Sakura," I soothed. Was it just me, or was it that the ditzy brunette - a.k.a. me - was the only one keeping her brains? "He's only left a half-hour ago, and he has to find Meilin. It'll be hard, even with magic." 

Sakura bit her lip, even harder, in a style so similar to Iera's, causing the tiniest stream of blood to trickle down her chin. She swiped it away, but quit biting her lip. 

I jerked. "What's the matter?" Sojel questioned me, eyes boring into mine. 

I _was_ the only one keeping her brains. 

I pointed to the middle of the glade, where the shimmering portal had already begun to form. My aura picked his up immediately, and he reached out, letting a tendril of his Chinese magic wash through my Western one. Telling me that he was fine. He had already told Sakura the same. 

"He's back," I breathed. Sakura stood and raced to the side of the portal in an instant. 

The cloaked green figure tumbled out, and the hood fell back to reveal a head of messy, brown hair and eyes like melted chocolate. "Syaoran!" yelled Sakura, wrapping him into a relieved yet friendly hug. 

(Author's Note: Must resist urge to write S + S ... must resist urge ... ) 

Syaoran gave her a faint, sad smile. "I managed to find Iera." 

"Iera's body?" Sojel looked away. 

"No, she's alive. Remember you told me that Meilin had entered the portal? And was about to upset the whole thing? I traced her and found her. I hid in the trees for awhile." Syaoran paused and tossed the cloak down. "I saw Iera fight Meilin for a bit. But Iera's hurt, she has a broken arm: a fractured wrist and dislocated shoulder." 

"Oh, God," whispered Sojel. Sakura touched his arm in the way as only she could, informing him to stay cool, to be calm. 

"Iera's very determined. She fought Meilin off well, but of course, Meilin won in the end. She was about to take my sword ... er, Iera's sword. I went, grabbed Meilin and told Iera to run. Iera tried to refuse, but I didn't give her the chance. 

"She's a descendant of Sakura, isn't she?" Syaoran suddenly asked. 

Sojel and I exchanged a look. "Yes," I said finally. "How did you know?" 

"They have the same eyes. At any rate, Iera did run, taking the Clow Wand and sword with her. I was about to draw my own sword, but realized that if I did, Meilin would recognize me. I didn't; just came back." 

"Good. She didn't sense you, did she?" I asked. 

"No." Syaoran shook his head to emphasize his point. "But she must know that we're onto her," insisted Sojel. Syaoran gave him an appraising look. "Sojel, if you knew the speed at which Meilin's mind works, you wouldn't have said that." 

"You mean she's stupid?" 

"No - she's not shrewd by nature. She was perfectly fine. I don't know what could have caused her to ... " 

"It's the influence of the Oeki. As I've said before ... we must destroy Meilin to get to the Oeki." 

Syaoran shrugged, but his gaze dropped to the ground. "Since I managed to get an overall sweep of magic without either Iera or Meilin noticing, I managed to get a taste of Meilin's aura. Hers is yellow ... a dark, stained yellow, actually. Iera's aura is strange." 

"Really?" I exchanged another worried look with Sojel. If Syaoran figured this out ... if Syaoran knew who he was getting married to ... if he didn't want to get married with Sakura, then Iera would never have been born. If she hadn't, the Oeki would have destroyed the world faster, Sakura wouldn't even have created Sojel to come back here and to tell us about it. Sojel had told us that he, the Star Guardian, was created only by the bond that Sakura and Syaoran shared ... will be sharing. 

It must not happen. 

"It's not really a color, more like a mix of green and pink ... " Syaoran looked puzzled, then shrugged it off. 

I heaved a major sigh of relief. 

Thank goodness some of Sakura's denseness seemed to have rubbed off on him. 

**Author's Notes**

Abrupt ending, I know, I'm well-aware of that. But what can I do? //sniffles// I'm trying to keep them all the same length ... plus, I have writer's block and I hate that. 

Hey **Kitty**, thanks for commenting on how Meilin should be killed without alerting anyone. That totally rocked me 'cos I didn't even think of that! //slaps herself// Don't worry, I'll have it all figured out by the time I finish next chapter. And I think you're getting a little miffed as Meilin has to be killed ... Sorry, Kitty-san, 'cos that's the point of the story. 

The next chapter should consist of a phone call from Syaoran to Li Yelan, and a chase for an Arit. The chase will involve a bit more of Sojel + Nakuru bits, too. ^-^ For now, ja ne! 


	5. Random Fluff

**Destiny's Threads  
Chapter Five: Random Fluff**

Syaoran took a deep breath to calm himself and picked up the phone. He listened to the dial tone; the buzzing, insistent, annoying dial tone. His purpose for doing so, who he had planned on calling - all of those faded away as the dial tone pulsed in his ear. 

Then, suddenly, he punched in the numbers of his home furiously, as if he wanted to do it and get the call over with as fast as possible. There was a slight pause as the phone lines from Japan to Hong Kong connected. 

"_Wei? Ni hao, zhe shi Li Fuutie._" (Hello? Good afternoon, this is Li Fuutie.) 

"Fuutie?" Syaoran spoke into the phone, switching into the more comfortable Chinese he was used to. He decided on carrying on the conversation in Chinese. 

"_Xiaolang!_" squealed Fuutie. "_Ni yi ding zai re ben, dui bu dui?_" (Syaoran! You must be at Japan, right?) 

"Yes, I am," Syaoran nodded into the phone. Fuutie's cheerful voice came over the phone again. "So, how are you?" 

"Fine. May I speak to Mother, please, Fuutie?" 

Fuutie dropped the phone upon the table. Her voice resounding throughout the house, she yelled, "Mother! It's a phone call for you!" 

Syaoran heard the click as Fuutie's extension's was disconnected, and another click as Li Yelan picked up the phone. 

"Syaoran, my son. How nice of you to call." 

Syaoran didn't bother to question, even to himself, how his mother knew that it was him. His mother's brand of magic was strong; if not unique. "Yes, Mother. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. But that is not the real issue. The issue here is Meilin." There was a tone in her voice that he had never heard before. He could place it now. It was dread. Dread of whatever news would come from him. Syaoran felt momentarily choked, as his mother continued. "I have read Meilin's future before, and I know that this is coming. Tell me what's on your mind," she instructed. 

"Mother ... " How was he going to break the news? "You see, Meilin is the creator of a monster called the Oeki, and the Oeki will destroy the world decades from now. A Guardian from the future, Sojel - " 

"Sojel, the Star Guardian, Sakura's creation. He has come to inform you all. You must kill Meilin. Is that right?" His mother sounded weary, as if resigned to something that couldn't be denied. 

"Mother! If you knew, why did you make me tell you?" Syaoran's words raced over the phone, low and dangerous. 

"You must accept this fact, son," she said gently. "You must accept this fact. This is what fate has accursed you with. Like me, simply try to resign yourself to this." Wise words, from a wise woman - Syaoran knew that much. _Accept it? How can I accept it?_

"But how are you going to dispose of her body, Syaoran?" she pressed on, lightly but firmly. "You must think of that. How are you to explain to her friends?" 

"I ... I don't know, Mother." Syaoran's eyes filled with tears, tears that he fought back. "I haven't even thought about how to ... to ... " 

"To destroy her? Syaoran, I want you to think about this, to acknowledge this fact." Li Yelan put the phone down with finality, leaving a bewildered Syaoran behind. 

*** 

***~*Author's Narrative*~***

Sojel swallowed. Damn, she looked good. Very good. 

He hadn't really thought about her, although he knew that the image of Nakuru still lingered in his mind. Now, he had the time to fully appreciate her on this warm Sunday afternoon. He was getting attracted to her, physically, and mentally. 

Nakuru wore a modest two-piece bathing suit. She sat at the edge of Eriol's luxurious swimming pool in his sprawling compounds, her toned, tanned legs dangling slowly in the water. She was slender; a perfect body. Her silken, dark brown tresses played in the balmy breeze. Her eyes sparkled with life, and mischieviousness nonetheless. Sojel gulped again. Gallantly, he kept his gaze above her neckline and below her waistline, but what wouldn't he give for just a tiny peek ... 

Without succumbing to the temptation, and with an immense effort, Sojel tore his gaze from her, forcing his eyes on the sky. He was a Guardian. She was a Guardian. 

So what the hell was up with these emotions flaring within him? 

They were supposed to save the world, but Sojel suspected that everyone working to help him and Iera, especially Syaoran, needed time-out; a break. Therefore he had suggested the idea of a swim on Sunday, a mere week since he had been with them. 

He and Nakuru had kept the facade up perfectly, as a couple. Yukito had been teasing, Touya had been jealous. The rest had been amused. Now, Sojel swept his gaze over everyone present. His gaze flew to Yue, who stood, a brooding figure in white robes, standing under the shade of an umbrella alone. Even Suppi had consented to letting his hair down for today! But Yue staunchly refused, and no matter the amount of mocks and teases from Nakuru, would not change into a bathing suit or something. 

"Hello, Yue." Sojel's voice was friendly. 

"Sojel." Yue looked at him briefly, and that short, quick look sent a rollercoaster of feelings coursing through Sojel. 

He was really good-looking, what with the cat-like, heliotroupe eyes, almost transparent in their coldness. The mane of white hair cascaded over his face, lending a mysterious aura about him. 

_Wouldn't Nakuru be attracted to him? They have, after all, known each other for a long time._ Sojel felt his heart leap painfully with the possibility, then shook himself. _Why should you care?_ he reprimanded himself. _It's not that you like her or anything._

Okay, he admitted it. He had just lied to himself. 

"Why aren't you joining them?" 

Yue gave a derisive snort, giving Sojel a once-over. "Do I look like I want to?" he said dryly. Then, in a matter-of-factly way, he said, "You like that crazy butterfly, don't you?" 

"What crazy butterfly?" 

"You haven't seen Ruby Moon? Nakuru's real form?" Yue's eyebrow arched, and a sheen of great pain fell over his eyes. "The painful memories ... " Yue's voice was strained, as if remembering something awful. 

"The loon used to glomp me all the time! _Glomp_ me! And _tease_ me! Would you believe it?" Yue's hysterical voice rose into a childish whine. "She attached herself to me so much that it was horrifying! Disgraceful, and for a Moon Guardian too!" Yue shuddered. 

Sojel gave an odd, strangling sound. _If I laugh,_ Sojel thought fiercely to himself. _I ... I'm a Sewer Guardian and not a Star Guardian._

He gave another look at Yue's features all scrunched up as if he was about to wail. Giving another queer, strangled sound, Sojel nodded quickly. "It must have been awful. Really bad." 

Yue _sniffled_! 

Sojel couldn't take it any longer. He tore away from Yue and leapt into the water, giggling underwater to his heart's content, great bubbles issuing from his mouth. Until the need for oxygen overcame him, he remained underwater. 

When he broke free of the water, Yue looked disgruntled. The loon in question was confused. She looked from Yue to Sojel and back to Yue again. 

"Did I miss something?" she asked Sojel. 

*** 

***~*Back to Nakuru's POV*~***

I gave another swift glance at Sojel, floundering in the water. Sakura's and Tomoyo's laughter wafted through the air, a perfect background sound to the sight I was viewing. 

The droplets of water gleamed on his wonderfully, absolutely flawless body. He was in faultless shape. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of pale green in the world, and what was best was that he was half-naked and that I could feast my eyes on him. With the most adorable, slightest accent, he spoke. "What's up, Nakuru?" 

I quickly averted my gaze from his body and back into his eyes. "Erm. Race!" I cried, plunging into the water. Sakura noticed what we were doing and waded over. "Ready!" she cried. 

I poised myself on the tiles at one end of Eriol's pool. 

"Set!" it was Syaoran who said that. 

"_And go!_" Eriol chimed in. 

I pushed myself off effortlessly. I began stroking my way through the water with the ease of the dolphin. "Three laps!" I dimly heard Tomoyo's scream as I tapped one end of the pool and flipped the other way. Sojel was ahead of me by one stroke. Well, I'd soon change that. 

I forced myself to increase my speed. When I went fast, Sojel swam even faster. I wasn't a very good swimmer, and it showed. It was obvious that he would win. 

Unless ... 

My body glowed a bright pink and I propelled myself forward. I gained on him and overtook him, the glow reducing to the slightest tinge of color. "I won!" I cried triumphantly as I surfaced at the other end of the pool. "Hah!" 

Sojel grinned as he broke out of the water. "Good one, Nakuru." 

A devilish grin on my lips, I turned to survey an outraged Yue. "You cheated!" he yelled, and the accusation stopped everyone dead in their tracks. 

I grinned even wider and made my way towards him. Covering his mouth with my hand, I asked innocently: "I did?" I plastered my body against him, making him tremble. Then, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Ah, how I adore making him angry. 

With a jerk of his body, he freed himself from my evil clutches. "Yes, she did!" He held out his hands in a pleading gesture, facing Sakura and company. "Didn't she?" 

Sakura looked somewhat exasperated, amused, and annoyed. "Yue, we all know how much you hate Nakuru," she informed him gently. "But that's no way to behave, calling her a cheat!" 

Yue's lower lip wobbled slightly, and he gazed at Sakura with puppy-dog eyes. Sakura turned an interesting shade of purple as he stomped away, muttering something about Sakura and Mistress. 

Sakura fell over as she laughed, the purple in her cheeks lightening to a gay pink. I joined her, breathless with mirth, as Yue looked at us out of his eyes filled with hurt. I could see him clearly in the windows of the house. His arms were folded defiantly across his chest, he was biting his lap and he was glaring at us. 

We sniggered until the magic tore through us all. 

**Author's Notes******

OK, so maybe there wasn't time to insert the Arit thing. Sorry! //inches away from outraged reader, whimpering// 

Before you flame me about Yue, stop. Close your eyes. Picture the Moon Guardian with a pout. 

Get what I mean? //chuckles// And just to satisfy Moon Mistress, I had to drag on the romantic parts ... ^-^ 


	6. Guardian's Call

**Destiny's Threads  
Chapter Six: Guardian's Call**

I glanced at Yue; he'd felt the backlash of power too. Syaoran and the others were still laughing, and I was surprised that they hadn't picked it up ... Suppi was silent and Kero froze. 

Guardians. The call was only meant for Guardians. I gave Suppi a look, warning him to stay put, and Suppi grabbed Kero's paw, talking animatedly and rather pointlessly to him. 

I touched Sojel's arm lightly. We reached a mutual agreement, my dark brown eyes meeting with his apple-green ones, and I raised my duffel bag casually. "Hey guys," I smiled. "We gotta go meet Touya now, okay? I'll see you around!" 

Sakura gave us a wave. "Okay! Bye!" 

I dashed into the house and in record time of three minutes, changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sojel came out wearing a similar attire, and we met Yue in the hall. "Yue," I said pointedly. "It may help if you transformed into Yukito. An angel running around in board daylight?" 

"Right." Yue gave me an irritated look, muttering something about a crazy butterfly having some common sense at last. His feathery angel wings enfolded him, and the light emanaeted from him like heat waves. When Yukito appeared, he did so with his familar smile. "Yue told me, shall we leave?" 

"Yuki, Sojel, Sojel, Yuki." I paused. "Wait. You've already met, right?" I asked needlessly as Sojel grabbed my arm and began dragging me to the back door. "Guess the butterfly's still weird," I heard Sojel murmur as we went out of Eriol's compounds. 

"I don't dare to use my aura, Sojel," I said breathlessly, doubled over with my hands resting on my knees. "I don't, either," said Sojel nervously, looking around. "They are all very perceptive about the source of magic ... " 

"We can't help it," Yukito broke in. "Sojel, try yours first." Sojel complied, and soon, I felt the warmth and the cocoon of safety of his light green aura engulf me. 

Strange. Even when an aura sweeps through me, I usually feel nothing but my alert-sensor going up. "I should have thought of this." Sojel growled when his search was over. Clamping down on my arm again, we sped through the trees, wildly batting stray branches out of the way and frantically trying to keep up with the pace Sojel was setting. "What?" I demanded. Sojel tightened his protective grip on my arm and went on, the grim look marring his otherwise strong face. 

We broke into my secret glade. "What the hell? We were on the other side of Tomoeda, weren't we?" I looked around and saw the portal open and pulsing. "Oh." 

"No time, no time," panted Sojel. "Transform now!" 

"Me? What about Yukito?" 

"All of you! Now! Hurry!" 

I gave in to his insistent demands, the pink light coming at my command effortlessly. I felt the slight flutter of Yue's wings as my own ebony butterfly ones sprouted. I pushed my wings back, and when the light died, I tucked my pink bangs aside and turned to Sojel. 

He hadn't transformed - not physically anyway - but he had changed into silk ceremonial robes. A bit of his hair was held back by a star, and his robes hung at his ankle. He had wings that resembled an angel's, but thinner and softer, not as coarse as Yue's. His robes were a pale whitish-biege, with splashes of green here and there. 

Yue was, well, Yue. I glanced at Sojel who looked impatient. "Keep your wings," he ordered, as he folded his neatly. Interesting. It didn't disappear, like mine and Yue's, but they were folded, kept close to his back. Sojel threw me a cloak and hood similar to Syaoran's - we'd left several at the edge of the glade - and I slipped it on, cursing at the dull pink, wishing that it was a little brighter. Yue got a grayish one, and Sojel's was a pale green. 

"Move, move, move," Sojel chanted like a mantra as he seized a bemused Yue, throwing him inside the portal. Before he could grab me, I got the hint and held my hands out. "I think I can go in myself," I grunted as I plunged headfirst into the portal. 

"Not headfirst!" Sojel wailed. 

I shrugged, sliding through easily. The portal was like a silde of multi-colors. Suddenly, I felt magic whack through me, and I screamed. It had totally taken over my senses; for a few moments, I felt numb and completely emotionless. I felt like I was blasting through invisible barriers with my body alone. It came again and again, until I was nearly senseless. I had no energy left for even a whispered word as the speed I was going at slowed ... until I felt like I was wading through mud. 

I had enough of my wits to realize why Sojel hadn't wanted me to enter headfirst. With a jarring thump, I landed on my head and immediately, I blanked out. I was only half-concious then. I had to strain to crack open both eyes and to keep them propped open. The pain in Sojel's face was clear, even through the heat wave I was looking through. "The Oeki of the future sensed it ... and it attacked." 

"What about Yue?" I croaked. 

"He's fine. He hid it ... he always hides his aura." 

"Habit," snarled Yue's voice somewhere above Sojel's left shoulder. "Damn the Oeki." 

I managed a half-smile. Yue did feel for me deeper than he let on ... as a friend, that is. Even if Touya acted jealous, I knew that it was only because he had 'lost' a friend to someone else. And annoying as I am, I am still thought of as his friend. He's willing to do anything for me and I, him. Of course, Touya is Yukito's. 

"I'm sorry, Nakuru," whispered Sojel as he laid me down tenderly. I panicked when I felt the ground beneath me bucking, gripping Sojel's hand. "God no ... " I could feel the power tearing through me again. "Back off!" Sojel cried as his own aura flared. I felt Yue's cold, bluish-silver one fending off the Oeki's. With the combined lash from both Guardians, the Oeki recoiled and retreated. 

"Thanks." I managed to sit up. "But at what cost?" 

"We revealed ourselves." Sojel shrugged. "Oh well, first we need to find Iera." 

I grinned feebly and stood, swaying from left to right. "You can't fight." Sojel put a forceful arm on my shoulder. I protested, even as Sojel supported me on one side, all the way closer to Iera. "But I must," I insisted. 

Sojel laughed and pushed the hood, which had fallen, back over my head. "Don't let Meilin know, 'kay? Just help us by masking our auras." His eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought of seeing Iera again. 

Even then, I noticed an aura, an aura that was sprinkled over everything that surrounded me. That person hadn't left the aura around by purpose. A fight must have ensued in that area. When I pinpointed the color of the aura at last, I hopped up and down, causing Sojel to grab me harder to steady me when I landed. "It's green-and-pink! It's Iera's!" I cried. 

Sojel smacked me lightly. "Don't do the jumping thing again anytime soon!" he scolded, as I swatted him back. Abruptly, I stilled my smile as I fought down waves of sickness again, inducing me to gag. "OK, maybe I won't fight after all," I gasped as I sank down. 

"Just as well," Yue said. "There's Iera." 

"How do you know?" asked Sojel even as he turned to look. Yue rolled his eyes. Li Iera's emerald eyes and curly, messy brown hair said it all. 

Iera was sitting under a tree, her left hand resting lightly in her lap. Her right hand cradled the other, and she seemed to be thinking about something. 

She suddenly seemed to have made up her mind, and sprang up, the Key of Clow around her neck swinging out lightly. She stopped, her eyes flashing as if she didn't believe something. "Sojel?" 

Sojel didn't reply, but ducked even lower down the bushes. If Meilin found out ... 

"Sojel!" There was a definite excitement and anticipation in her voice now. Her face lit up with expectation, she started forward, her aura sweeping from side to side. "Sojel!" Any moment now, she would pick up the Star Guardian's hidden aura ... 

None of us noticed the shadow stealing to Iera's side ... save me. 

I yanked a surprised Sojel back and whispered in his ear. "Meilin. She's over there, at the left." 

"She is?" Sojel proceeded to look in the wrong direction. 

I groaned. "To the _left_! The _left_!" 

"Right." Sojel turned his head to survey the young girl. 

Yue, who had been crouched down like a spring, uncoiled and sprang at Meilin, who had been hiding and sneaking so well; who had thought herself unnoticed. Sojel paused only a moment to adjust his hood and to heft his axe up before following the moon angel into battle. 

I shinnied up a tree, taking a few moments to rest in my current situation. With a shout, Meilin had drawn her own sword to combat Yue's sudden icicle. "Nice shot, Yue," I muttered under my breath as I continued to conceal both their auras. 

With a flash of light, Iera drew her own sword. I marvelled at the magical descendant's skill. Sojel wasn't a bad trainer. Iera feinted at Meilin with Syaoran's rapier, and the girl ducked the assault. Iera was too absorbed in her fight to search out Sojel's aura, or to guess who was under those hoods. 

Like a puppeteer that had suddenly jerked on the strings of his marionette, Meilin froze. I reached out with tendrils of magic light as feathers, searching her. I was surprised at the aura I found ... it was a clear, bright topaz yellow, completely clear and untouched. _Didn't Syaoran mention something about her aura being stained?_

I saw the look in her eyes, and I ceased my breathing. Kami-sama, she was trapped, controlled; possesed by the Oeki to do things she didn't want to. I saw the desperate, trapped look of a cornered prey in the otherwise beautiful amber eyes. At that moment, Sojel lunged forward with his axe, ready to kill her. 

I dropped from the tree and began running towards them, yelling as I did so, the sight of the untainted yellow aura fresh in my mind. 

Sojel's axe shone in the sunlight as he brought it down with all the force of the Guardians. 

**

Author's Notes

**

//shrugs// I still haven't decided if I want Meilin dead or not. So I put an evil little cliffy ... I love writing cliffhangers but I hate reading them. T.T Especially a cerain _Mateem Bluewing_ that hasn't updated her story _Origins_ in ages ... 

//groans as she looks at the previous Author's Notes// I should never make promises about what I should write later ... sheesh ... I have no idea what my evil little alter-ego would churn out next. I'll put the Arit thing maybe later, or I could scrape the Arit thing. //smacks head to remind herself not to promise anything// 


End file.
